


Flowers and Boyfriends

by CranberryTea



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-04-28 18:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14455575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CranberryTea/pseuds/CranberryTea
Summary: Pip is the owner of a small flower shop, Damien in need of a job, decided to work at the flower shop temporarily until he can secure himself a job. While working at the shop, Damien falls head over heels for Pip by accident





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic I'm writing so it's not going to be the greatest. Pip will be referred to as Phil in this fic

Looking around as he entered the small flower shop, Damien questioned as to where his employer was as no one apart from himself seemed to be in the shop at the time. Though he soon heard a voice calling from the back “I’ll be there in a minute!”. Soon the owner of the voice appeared in the doorway to the back room, Damien recognised it as his employer, he was a tall man, with blonde hair that reached his shoulders, blue eyes, that day he was dressed in a red dress shirt and black jeans and blue trainers. His name was Phillip, though he had told Damien to call him Phil. He put a flower pot down on the counter and greeted Damien, saying “Cheerio mate!” in a rather cheerful tone. This is accompanied with a rather firm handshake, catching Damien off guard.

“Let’s get you started then Damien!” Phil exclaimed, grabbing Damien’s hand and gently pulling him into the back room, where he then let go of Damien, walking over to a stack of boxes. He carefully pulled a box labelled ‘aprons’ from the stack, he then rummaged through the box, until he pulled out a green apron and went to hold it up to Damien, though he seemingly decided it was too big for him and went back to looking in the box, he pulled out a smaller green apron, this time deciding it was the right size for Damien. He passed it to him “Put this on! You probably wouldn’t want any dirt getting on your clothes by accident.”.

***

It had been about a month of Damien working at the cosy flower shop that Phil had asked him how his search for a job was going. In reality, Damien had forgotten to continue searching for a job after a week of working at the flower shop, he was too caught up in his new infatuation with his employer to focus on much else, being too flustered to tell the truth, he said “It’s… it’s going great.”. Phil was rather suspicious of Damien’s hesitance and lack of enthusiasm, but he didn’t question it, as he noticed it was how Damien would often act when not dealing with customers.

Phil then started to walk off, picking up the sky-blue watering can as he skipped over to the plants, humming lightly as he watered the plants in the shop. Damien watched him closely, it was one of the many reasons that Damien loves Phil. Phil didn’t seem to notice Damien watching him though, being the naïve man he is.

Damien decided that he would tell Phil about his crush on him soon, he needed to think of a romantic way to do it though, unluckily he was rather stumped for ideas. He scanned the shop, looking for inspiration for how he was going to confess to Phil, and soon came up with the idea that he would say “I love you.” through flower language. He wasn’t sure if Phil would recognise it as Damien telling him that he loved him and would instead see it as a friendly gesture since he seemed to be oblivious to the hints that Damien has dropped so far.

***

After about a week of carefully planning and making the flower display he was going to use to confess to Phil, Damien was finally done. He carefully carried it into the shop, taking it into the back room and started digging in his pocket for the note he was leaving for Phil once he set the display down. When he pulled it out of his pocket he found it had been crumpled into a ball when he had thrusted it into his pocket in a hurry to get to work early before Phil would get to there. He attempted to smooth it out, when he heard the bell on the door, he set the note on top of the display and quickly hurried into the front of the shop, hoping Phil wouldn’t be suspicious. “Oh, you’re in early Damien! Nice to see you here at this time.” Phil joyfully said. He then went into the back room to grab his green apron as Damien waited nervously for how Phil would react to the display.

After a few minutes Phil walked out of the back room, he walked up to Damien and pulled him into a hug, planting a kiss on his cheek “Of course I’ll be your boyfriend, I’ve felt the same way for a few weeks now.”. Damien let out a sigh as he hugged Phil back, he thought that it wouldn’t work but he was so happy that it did work.


	2. The Flower Plague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phil started to feel too fucking cursed to me so I'm calling Pip 'Phillip' instead because it sounds nicer. Also yes, Damien is still the anti-Christ in this or else this chapter wouldn't make sense at all. Yet another thing, I'm throwing some headcanons into this (eg Damien purring)

Damien stormed into the shop, slamming the door shut behind him. Peering out from the back room, Phillip watched as he did this then soon asked "What's wrong love?". Damien just grumbled in response as he stomped through the shop to the back room, pushing past Phillip who just sighed and went back to work. For most of the day, Damien sat in the back of the shop moping around as Phillip dealt with customers.

At the end of the day, Phillip went into the back to check on Damien, who had been rather quiet for a while. What Phillip found was rather devastating for him: most of the flowers in the back were wilting and dying, despite being perfectly fine and healthy just that morning. "What the bloody hell." He muttered once he processed the state the room was in. He walked up to Damien, who was sat in the middle of the room, with a rather confused expression on his face. "What happened?" he asked Damien. Damien looked up at him from where he was sat on the floor before looking around the room, a bewildered expression on his face as he observed the room. He shrugged, not actually knowing what had done this, he was already in a bad mood enough, he didn't need to deal with something like this.

Pip just sat down next to Damien, trying to figure out what had happened to all the flowers while he wasn't paying attention, not aware that it was Damien who did it. Neither of them knew it was Damien, as Phillip didn't know of Damien's powers and Damien hadn't intentionally killed all the flowers, instead he had simply lost control of his powers due to being so angry from all of the encounters he had before he got to work. Trying to distract his boyfriend from focusing on what had happened to the flowers, Damien wrapped his arms around Phillip, pulling him closer. Phillip gave him another confused look before moving his arm so it was around Damien's shoulder. He lightly kissed Damien's forehead. Damien laughed before leaning up and leaving a kiss on Phillip's cheek, he then buried his face in Phillip's neck as to hide how heavily he was blushing.

Phillip rested his head on top of Damien's head, one of his hands playing with Damien's hair. Starting to make purring noises, Damien covered his face with his hands out of embarrassment. Phillip just smiled, rather happy to finally have some sort of alone time with Damien, even if it was just them sitting in the middle of a room filled with dead flowers together. "How are you so bloody adorable?" Phillip whispered, not actually intending for Damien to hear him, though Damien did and his face immediately turned bright red. "What?" he asked, pulling away from Phillip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so much shorter then the previous chapter, I didn't have as much inspiration for this one ;_; also I didn't know how to end the chapter


End file.
